


Alcoves and clawy Ravenclaws

by Queenoffluff (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Queenoffluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone drinks, Ravenclaws are dangerous, Draco hides and we really don't want to know what Hermione and Ron are doing with Blaise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcoves and clawy Ravenclaws

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the Harry Potter Universe, hence to J.K. Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed. Mention of any errors will be much appreciated.

> **_Alcoves and clawy Ravenclaws_ **

****

Draco was leaning against a window in an alcove hidden Merlin knew where in some random hallway at Hogwarts. He didn’t even remember how he got there, thus the absolute lack of orientation.

Last thing he was aware of before finding himself where he was now, was feeling totally and absolutely disgusted by the excessive emotion displayed at the eighth year’s twenty fifth ‘ _Union Party_ ’. Yes, they were all friends now since everyone had apologized for being a little shit in the previous seven years by the party number four, but when Finnigan had tried to land a kiss on Draco’s cheek, he made a swift and effective escape. He didn’t know where he was now, but that was a lot better than being slobbered all over by alcohol-driven Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly, Ravenclaws were the worst when it came to holding their liquor. This became an obvious fact by the third party when everyone realized that their virtue was at stake if they happened to be caught alone by a drunk Ravenclaw, and at certain point of the night, every Ravenclaw was drunk, turning things positively dangerous.

Alliances started forming between Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to keep unsuspecting victims from falling into the hands of the remaining House. This situation gave room for the most unlikely array of friendships to bloom, like Blaise and Weasley, when the former saved Weasley from being pulled into a bathroom stall by a still unidentified hand, or Draco and Hermione, when the Slytherin pulled the girl into another alcove just out of the reach of Boot’s slippery fingers and then they had nothing to do but talk for half an hour until Potter came looking for them. McGonagall was ecstatic. And Draco had developed a thing for alcoves, apparently, as they became his default hiding place ever since.

But tonight things were different, alcohol was running strong among all eight and seven years and the resulting overflow of emotion was a disease all of its own. The tears Draco dealt with in a most dignified manner, even his own ones, but the hugs and excessive affection proved to be so bad that they left his stomach most disturbingly unsettled. Seamus had been the last straw, especially since he went for Pansy as soon as Draco deflected his advances, and the traitorous hag pulled the Irish boy in and proceeded to snog the lips off him.

She was his last backup because Potter had disappeared at some point of the night and Blaise went off with Granger and Weasley to… and all Draco’s brain could accept them doing together was playing chess. Even that gave him shivers. 

So, that left him with a missing Potter; Blaise, Hermione and Weasley _playing chess_ and Pansy going her way through as many Gryffindors as she could. Oh, and Greg passed out in front of the common room fireplace with Luna safely tucked under his arm, her doing of course, as he was already asleep when she placed herself there. Leaving Draco alone and unprotected. Some friends he had.

Just as he thought that, he heard a clatter in the hallway. Great, now he was going to be eaten by a horny Ravenclaw and that would be it for Draco Malfoy. He could barely spare one last thought for his mother…

“You look as if you’re ready to be executed,” that was definitely not a horny Ravenclaw.

Draco’s eyes snapped open and he sighed in relief. “Potter, I thought you were a Ravenclaw.”

Potter’s eyes went wide. “Oh, now I understand your reaction.”

Draco nodded earnestly and Potter laughed, sitting next to him. “What are you doing all the way here… hiding?”

“My friends suck,” replied Draco.

“Yeah, mine too,” chuckled Potter.

“You are one of my sucky friends, you inconsiderate sod,” snapped Draco.

“Oh,” Potter looked sheepish. “Sorry, it’s just… everyone was so…” he was gesticulating oddly, “and I just had to get out of there for a while.”

“And you left me there, defenseless,” sniffed Draco.

“You are a fully trained wizard,” said Harry.

“We are supposed to be a team,” argued Draco.

“I just left for a couple of minutes!” Ok, so maybe Potter hadn’t just ‘disappeared at some point of the night’, but he left at the worst possible moment. “When Ron, Blaise and Hermione stumbled into the room in a tangle of limbs that I tried really hard not to look at, I ran to search for you.”

Draco sniffed again and crossed his arms.

“Then I found Pansy with Neville,” the tramp, Draco thought with affection. “Luna and Goyle making out,” finally. “Seamus screaming that he _needed you_ and _where were you_ and I really tried my best to beat him, I even pushed him against a potted plant, so I can’t suck that much,” Potter smiled at him and Draco felt himself smiling back, almost involuntarily.

“Fine,” huffed Draco. “But don’t you dare leave me alone again.”

“I wouldn’t.”

After a few silent minutes, Potter spoke again. “So… We’re friends, huh?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I think we’ve stablished that you’re a quite lame friend.”

“Hey! I thought we stablished I’m not.”

“Well, if you don’t even consider us friends, you’re pretty lame,” it wasn’t Draco’s fault if that sounded slightly hurt.

“I consider you one of a my best and most reliable friends as of late. Especially since you helped me drag Ron into his bed and didn’t even hexed him when he said you’d be prettier if you didn’t sneer so much,” Potter argued.

“Well, you hexed him,” answered Draco.

“Yeah, because he got all handsy and tried to kiss you,” Potter turned away, but even so, Draco could see the mild blush tainting his cheeks, he smiled, delighted.

Draco nudged Potter’s leg with his foot. “Fine then, we’re reasonably decent friends, _Harry._ ”

Harry met Draco’s smirk with a lifted eyebrow. “I think so, _Draco_ ,” he replied, recognizing the gesture.

After a few tense minutes in which Draco did not pulled his foot away from Harry’s thigh and actually started rubbing it in small circles, Harry snapped.

“This is ridiculous! Want to snog?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” huffed Draco. “I was getting tired of dancing around you, giving you signals that went unanswered.”

Harry rolled his eyes and lunged for Draco, sealing their lips together and threading a hand through his hair. Harry gripped his knee with his free hand and pulled, causing Draco to straddle his lap and using the resulting gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

“How about this for answering signals?” Harry said as he pulled apart, smiling smugly when Draco followed his movement.

“Oh, shut up,” said Draco as he tugged Harry back in.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione, Ron and Blaise were actually settling an argument about muggle boardgames, they stumbled everywhere in a tangle because they were drunk, silly and used each other for support. Or that's what they say ;)
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr!](http://queenoffluff.tumblr.com)


End file.
